The invention relates to a printing device for impact printers with a type chain and a hammer unit that is operable with an electromagnetic armature.
In all formerly known printers with rotating type chains the character density of the print images produced is constant. It is consequently not possible to produce a single printer text of different character densities.
From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 145 245 a printing device with a continuously rotating type roller is known which at its circumference carries a number of type fonts each staggered by one pitch distance in the longitudinal direction of the type roller, the print hammers being adjustable by means of a movable guide element to one of at least two type fonts. However, the different type fonts show the same pitch distance and consequently always supply print images of the same character density.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a printing device for impact printers with a type chain and a hammer unit operable with an electromagnetic armature, said printing device permitting the production of print images of different character densities.